1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal assembly, and more particularly to the type that includes two contact members hingedly mounted to each other, and more particularly to such terminals with anti-sulfate protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The posts in lead acid batteries are typically connected to a cable through a battery terminal. These battery terminals are made out of a malleable conducting material and the electrical connection is achieved by mechanically securing the terminal to the post member. The electrolytes in the batteries, however, degrade the conductivity of the terminal post interface, typically through sulfate deposits. Many times the fastening members used are covered with sulfates, making it difficult to release the terminals for maintenance or other purposes. Lubricants are typically applied through a washer, but only certain non-critical areas are reached. With the present invention, the lubricant reaches more critical parts of the terminal. Finally the pressure exerted by these conventional terminals is concentrated next to the loose ends of the terminals where the fastening members urge these loose ends towards each other. The torque exerted with the two hingedly connected terminal members is more efficiently transmitted and translated into a more effective electrical contact. The user of a conventional deformable lead terminal has to also overcome the shear resistance of the material.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.